


Electric Love

by haylches



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Epilepsy, F/M, Family Issues, M/M, Supportive Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haylches/pseuds/haylches
Summary: Keith is assigned Lance as his partner in a school project, but soon comes to realize that there's more to Lance than meets the eye. Will he ever be able to uncover the mysteries of the boy on the other side of the screen?--abandoned work :(--
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Student Discussion Board-- DIRECT MESSAGE

August 23, 4:12 PM

(4:12) kkogane> hey, I guess we're partners for this assignment. Have you gone over the syllabus yet?

(4:15) lmcclain> You mean you actually read that thing? Haha what a nerd

(4:16) kkogane> ...I mean, it's part of the assignment...

(4:16) lmcclain> Yeah, so what? I'm not going to spend my precious time reading a syllabus of all things. There are ladies out there who need my presence ;)

(4:18) kkogane> Ok? We still need to do the assignment. It's worth like 50 points. It's supposed to be an easy grade.

(4:19) lmcclain> How about you do the assignment and I put my name on the finished product?

(4:23) kkogane> That's cheating. 

(4:24) lmccalin> It's not cheating if you're never caught ;)

(4:27) kkogane> Whatever, I'm going to see if I can get a different partner for this assignment. Have fun with the ladies

(4:28) lmcclain> Aw c'mon! I was joking! I'll read the syllabus if you really need me to

(4:37) lmcclain> Hello?

(4:46) lmcclain> Look I'm sorry, ok? 

(4:53) lmcclain> Ok, whatever. Sorry to bother you

\-----

EMAIL RECEIVED FROM kkogane@university.edu

AUGUST 23, 4:32 PM 

SUBJECT: Partners

CONTENT:

Professor Iverson,

I'm sorry to bother you, but I've had a bit of an issue with my assigned partner. They've been uncooperative and unwilling to put forth any effort, even suggesting that I do the work for them. Is there any way I can get a change in partners? 

Thank you,

Keith Kogane

\-----

EMAIL SENT TO kkogane@university.edu

AUGUST 23, 5:03 PM

SUBJECT: Partners

CONTENT:

Mr. Kogane,

I'm afraid to say that a switch in partner won't be possible. I will be sure to discipline your partner for their actions.

Thank you for your concern and dedication. 

-Professor Iverson

\-----

EMAIL SENT TO lmcclain@university.edu

AUGUST 23, 5:23 PM

SUBJECT: Disciplinary Issues

CONTENT:

Mr. McClain,

It's been brought to my attention that you have suggested cheating as an alternative to your assignment. While this is not strictly against the rules, the potential for misbehavior has convinced me to take preventative measures. You will be graded on a separate, more difficult scale from the rest of the class for the duration of the semester. 

I wish you the best of luck with your studies, and hope to see behavioral improvement in the future.

-Professor Iverson

AUGUST 23, 5:32

ME> omg hunk i think im going to die

ME> im so mad

ME> holy shit

AUGUST 23, 7:12

HUNK> Sorry, I was in class. What happened??

ME> you know how I have that one stupid chemistry class?

HUNK> Yeah?

ME> so we had an assignment where we had to work with partners and so my partner messaged me all like 'oh did you do the reading' and I was joking around and I was like 'lol no, im not doing any reading' and I guess I took it too far because they got mad and stopped talking to me and I just got an email from Iverson saying that I have 'discipline issues' and that im going to be graded extra harshly for the whole rest of the semester

HUNK> Whoa, I'm sorry dude. That really, really sucks.

ME> Yeah, I know!! My stupid partner ratted me out!

HUNK> Who's your partner? Do you know them?

ME> Nah, the assignments were made randomly. Their username is kkogane, so their last name is Kogane I guess?

HUNK> Huh. Well, I think you should talk to them.

ME> WHAT?? No way. They hate me, hunk

HUNK> Yeah, but you still need to do the assignment, right? Especially if you're being graded extra harsh. I guess it means you can't really slack off.

ME> I guess youre right... ill try and message them tomorrow. Maybe they'll have cooled off by then.

HUNK> Good idea.

HUNK> On a separate note, wanna come over and Netflix binge? There's this weird new muffin recipe I wanted to try out and you're the perfect test subject.

ME> Heck yeah :) be over in 5

\-----

AUGUST 23, 5:12

ME> Hey, are you busy?

PIDGEON> of course not, I never have anything better to do than talk to you about random conspiracy theories that keep me up all night long for days on end

ME> lol I'm sorry pidge

ME> It's your own fault for staying up, though. I told you to go to bed at like 3

PIDGEON> fair point. What's up?

ME> It's this stupid chemistry class I have. We were assigned partners and mine's a total jack-wad.

PIDGEON> so get a new partner

ME> I tried! The professor said he couldn't do that. Apparently he's punishing him though, so that's a plus.

PIDGEON> what did he do to get you so mad?

PIDGEON> like I know its not hard, but still

ME> haha very funny. He was just going on about how he didn't want to do any of the work, and how he'd rather be flirting with girls and stuff. Like seriously, the most hetero guy I've ever met in my life.

PIDGEON> you know it's a guy?

ME> Well he didn't say it outright... but seriously pidge. "I'm not going to spend my precious time reading a syllabus of all things. There are ladies out there who need my presence ;)"

ME> Does that sound like a girl to you? Lesbians don't talk like that

PIDGEON> haha that's a stupid assumption to make. You're probs right tho

ME> Exactly. Idk what to do though. I'm still stuck with this guy, and he obviously doesn't want to put forth any effort.

PIDGEON> idk bro. that sucks. Maybe just try to be really direct about what you need from him? Like split up the work pretty evenly and send him a bunch of stuff to do. That should help keep him from arguing about it

ME> Yeah, that's a good idea. Thanks pidge :)

PIDGEON> no problem pal. lmk how it goes

ME> Will do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Me again! I have returned and found this fic buried somewhere. Thought I'd post. Thanks for the support! Lmk your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

Student Discussion Board-- DIRECT MESSAGE

August 24, 12:13 PM

(12:13) lmcclain> hey, sorry about yesterday. Hope you're not still mad

(12:32) kkogane> Are you going to actually help me with the assignment?

(12:33) lmcclain> Yeah, no problem :) glad you're actually replying

(12:34) lmcclain> so... what are we supposed to do?

(12:36) kkogane> You didn't read the instructions??

(12:37) lmcclain> uhh... not really? Sorry, that was stupid of me. I was up late last night and it kind of slipped my mind.

(12:38) kkogane> Ok, whatever. I'm going to do parts 1-2, you do part 3. Sound like a plan?

(12:39) lmcclain> I mean, that works... but it's not very fair? Are you sure you don't want me to do more? Maybe we could split a part?

(12:42) kkogane> What, would you rather do more work? I thought you just wanted to put your name on the finished assignment.

(12:43) lmcclain> haha I was jokdss

(12:54) kkogane> ?

(1:07) kkogane> Hey, are you ok?

(1:10) lmcclain> SORRY something came up

(1:10) lmcclain> I meant to say that I was joking before. I'm willing to do more work

(1:11) kkogane> What happened?

(1:12) lmcclain> nothing, don't worry about it. So do you want to split part 2?

(1:13) kkogane> It didn't seem like nothing

(1:17) lmcclain> fine, if you really need to know. My sister wanted to show me her new drawing, so I was talking with her and my mamá

(1:19) kkogane> Oh. Ok

(1:20) lmcclain> So what do you think? Just want to split part 2?

(1:21) kkogane> Yeah, ok. That seems pretty fair.

(1:22) lmcclain> cool, I'll get started asap. I'll send you what I've done when I get the chance.

(1:23) kkogane> Sounds good :)

(1:24) lmcclain> WHAT!? YOU JUST SENT ME A SMILEY FACE

(1:26) lmcclain> WHAT THE HECK

(1:32) lmcclain> ANSWER ME YOU COWARD

(1:38) lmcclain> haha I guess this means you DON'T hate me. Ttyl pal

\------

Student Discussion Board-- DIRECT MESSAGE

August 24, 7:14 PM

(7:14) lmcclain> hey, are you a guy or a girl?

(7:21) kkogane> ... why are we talking about this?

(7:23) lmcclain> idk, I just want to get to know you better. We ARE partners, after all.

(7:25) kkogane> I'm a guy

(7:26) lmcclain> oh cool, me too

(7:28) kkogane> Not surprised.

(7:28) kkogane> How much of the assignment have you done? I've almost finished part 1.

(7:30) lmcclain> Whoa wait, what do you mean "not surprised"???

(7:32) kkogane> Dude, no offense? You're like the most stereotypical hetero I've ever met

(7:41) lmcclain> oh ok

(7:42) lmcclain> I've started on part 3, but it's hard to concentrate haha

(7:43) kkogane> Just tune out all your distractions and stuff. Be patient. Patience yields focus.

(7:44) lmcclain> Haha thanks for the advice, smiley.

(7:48) kkogane> ....... What?

(7:49) lmcclain> Smiley. Since you sent me that smiley face that one time.

(7:53) kkogane> That's... that's the worst nickname I've ever heard in my life.

(7:54) lmcclain> Well it's not my fault! I know basically nothing about you. Nicknames are hard.

(7:56) kkogane> Haha whatever helps you sleep at night.

(7:56) kkogane> Speaking of, I think I'm going to turn in for the night.

(7:57) lmcclain> WHAT? It's like 8pm!! How can you be sleeping already??

(7:58) kkogane> I didn't necessarily say I was going to sleep... I'm just going to get ready for bed.

(7:59) lmcclain> How long does it take you to get ready??? I mean, I kinda HAVE to go to bed early, but I still don't even start until 9!

(8:00) kkogane> I just like to sit by myself for a while. It's nice.

(8:00) kkogane> Why do you have to go to bed early?

(8:12) lmcclain> I gotta keep this skin looking sparkly, man. Good sleep is excellent for the complexion. ;)

(8:13) kkogane> haha whatever. I'm going to go to bed. Night

(8:14) lmcclain> Night :)

AUGUST 25, 7:09 AM

SHIRO> Keith, are you awake? I'm waiting outside

SHIRO> Hello?

SHIRO> Did you forget about breakfast?

[MISSED CALL FROM SHIRO]

[MISSED CALL FROM SHIRO]

AUGUST 25, 9:32 AM

ME> SHIT SHIRO I'M SO SORRY

SHIRO> It's not a big deal. What happened?

ME> I slept late I guess. I never sleep past 6... idk what got into me

SHIRO> Well I'm glad to know you're finally sleeping like a normal teenager.

ME> Yeah, but I still feel bad. Were you late to work??

SHIRO> Nah, I left your apartment around 7:45. Just enough time to grab a coffee all on my lonesome.

ME> I said I'm sorry!!

SHIRO> I know, don't worry about it. I forgive you. It was actually kind of nice. The worker there was super cute.

ME> ... tmi bro

SHIRO> What do you mean?? I didn't even give you any details!

ME> I don't want to ever have to hear about your love-life. Please.

SHIRO> Fine, fine. Speaking of love-life's, how are you doing? Met any cute guys?

ME> I did not come out of the closet to be personally attacked by your dad instincts

SHIRO> What?? What's that supposed to mean?

ME> It means that even if there WERE something happening, I wouldn't tell you

SHIRO> Keith, you don't trust me?

ME> Nope

SHIRO> I am hurt.

SHIRO> Personally attacked.

SHIRO> My heart is breaking into pieces.

ME> FINE I'd tell you. There's nothing happening, tho. I mean I pretty much just sit home all day working on classwork

SHIRO> I'm glad you're staying on track with school, but don't you think you should spend a little more time with actual people? A social life is key to your health, Keith.

ME> I spend time with people! I have Pidge!

SHIRO> You guys pretty much just game or talk about conspiracy theories. That's not super healthy.

ME> Well I talk to people in my classes, too! There's this one guy that messages me all the time

SHIRO> Oh?

ME> Wait no don't read into that

SHIRO> :)))))

ME> SHIRO I MEAN IT

ME> I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT

ME> We just have to talk about our group project a lot. It's not anything super important.

SHIRO> What's his name?

ME> Uhh... I don't know. The class's messaging system doesn't tell you

SHIRO> You ought to get to know him better.

ME> Why?

SHIRO> It sounds like you guys could be good friends. You need friends, Keith.

ME> Ouch

SHIRO> I'm serious. I let you take online classes so that you could get better. Sitting at home alone all day doesn't help anything. Make some friends. Go to parties. Get a little tipsy. Have FUN, Keith.

ME> And I thought you were a dad...

SHIRO> Just speaking from the heart.

ME> I'll work on it, Shiro. You're probably right

SHIRO> I usually am. I'll talk to you later, ok? Higgar just gave me a huge stack of paperwork

ME> You mean "HAGgar"

SHIRO> Be nice, Keith. She works really hard.

SHIRO> Although the name DOES have a nice ring to it...

ME> lol bye, Shiro. Good luck at work

SHIRO> Bye!

\-----

Student Discussion Board-- DIRECT MESSAGE

August 25, 11:13 AM

(11:13) kkogane> What's your name?

\-----

Student Discussion Board-- DIRECT MESSAGE

August 25, 5:14 PM

(5:14) lmcclain> It's Lance

(5:16) kkogane> Oh, hey :) I thought you were ignoring me

(5:17) lmcclain> I wasn't

(5:19) kkogane> Ok... well my name's Keith. Now we're even

(5:20) lmcclain> cool

(5:26) kkogane> Um... Lance? Are you ok?

(5:31) lmcclain> yeah, why wouldn't I be?

(5:33) kkogane> idk... that's why I was asking

(5:34) lmcclain> don't worry about me haha

(5:35) kkogane> I mean... I kind of am? You're acting weird. Are you sure you're doing ok?

(5:38) lmcclain> yup

(5:39) lmcclain> here's a link to part 3. I finished it

[ATTACHMENT SENT]

(5:57) kkogane> This actually looks really good! Nice job, Lance

(6:02) lmcclain> thanks

(6:02) lmcclain> tty tomorrow

(6:03) kkogane> Ok?

(9:07) kkogane> good night


	3. Chapter 3

AUGUST 26, 12:13

ME> Hey pidge, can I ask you something?

PIDGEON> sure, what's up?

ME> How do I get better at talking to people?

PIDGEON> haha what are you talking about?

ME> idk, I just feel like whenever I try to get close to anyone, I get... pushed away.

PIDGEON> keith... that's not true. We're friends, right? I'd never push you away

ME> Yeah, I know. It's just... I've been trying to take Shiro's advice and like expand myself more? Get to know more people? So far it's only backfired.

PIDGEON> Who have you been talking to?

PIDGEON> (not in a weird controlling kinda way lol)

ME> Mostly to that one kid in my chemistry class

PIDGEON> WHAT?! I thought you hated him?!

ME> I thought I did too lol. But I kind of talked to him more, and he's chill. I think he was just nervous before

PIDGEON> That's crazy. Did you ever find out if he was actually a guy and not an aggressive lesbian?

ME> lol yeah, he's a guy. His name is lance

PIDGEON> haha what a gay name

ME> Trust me, he is anything but.

PIDGEON> so what happened? You said you felt like he pushed you away?

ME> Yeah, he kind of did. I don't really get it. I was talking to Shiro and he was nagging at me to find more friends, so I decided to actually put some effort into the convo. Like we'd talked before, but I wanted to be the one that started it, you know? So I messaged him and asked what his name was. He didn't reply for like hours, and when he did he was really... weird. He told me his name and I said mine, and then he kind of brushed me off? Idk. It shouldn't have hurt as much as it did, but I opened up to him, ya know? It didn't seem like it even fazed him

PIDGEON> hmm. it sounds to me like something must have happened. Like you guys talked about not-school stuff before, right?

ME> not a lot, but enough that it wasn't weird for me to message him

PIDGEON> so I doubt it was your fault. Something must have happened on his end

ME> Yeah.... That would make sense

PIDGEON> id just give him some space. Let him work it out, he'll come to you when hes ready

ME> Thanks, Pidge. You're a life saver.

PIDGEON> yeah yeah I know. You owe me 

\----

AUGUST 26, 2:12 PM

HUNK> Hey man, how did yesterday go? Are you doing alright?

AUGUST 26, 4:47 PM

HUNK> If you want to talk, I'm here for you buddy. Take as much time as you need.

\----

Student Discussion Board-- DIRECT MESSAGE

August 26, 7:22 PM

(7:22) kkogane> Hey, I finished part 1 if you want to look at it

[ATTACHMENT SENT]

(7:34) lmcclain> looks good :) nice job

(7:35) lmcclain> So how do you want to split the second part?

(7:37) kkogane> Um I'm not sure... it's kind of hard to work on separately, you know?

(7:38) kkogane> Maybe we should meet up somewhere to work on it

(7:52) lmcclain> I don't think that's a good idea

(7:54) kkogane> haha why not?

(8:08) lmcclain> I just don't

(8:09) kkogane> ok? If you're like not comfortable being around me, that's fine.

(8:10) lmcclain> NO that's not it

(8:11) lmcclain> you're super nice, its not you at all

(8:12) kkogane> Ok? What is it then?

(8:22) kkogane> Lance?

(8:36) lmcclain> why do you take online classes?

(8:39) kkogane> umm... I guess it's because I never really fit in at real schools?

(8:40) kkogane> I got in lots of fights, and kids picked on me a lot. My older brother signed me up for online classes so that I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore.

(8:41) lmcclain> that's nice of him. He sounds like a cool dude :)

(8:42) kkogane> Yeah he's pretty great. Annoying sometimes, but he means well

(8:42) kkogane> how about you? Why do you take online classes?

(8:46) lmcclain> I'm too cool for school ;)

(8:48) kkogane> haha that's not a real answer

(8:49) lmcclain> Yes it is!! They wouldn't be able to handle me there

(8:50) kkogance> haha if you say so

(8:51) kkogane> so how are we going to finish part 2?

(8:59) lmcclain> ... I guess you're right. We probs should meet up to go over it

(9:00) kkogane> ok. Where/when do you want to meet?

(9:04) lmcclain> maybe just at a library? Where do you live?

(9:05) lmcclain> wait I didn't even think about that until rn. Are you in like Kansas or something?? Ah we defs wont be able to meet up, I'm not driving all the way across the country for you

(9:07) kkogane> haha I didn't really think about that either... I live in Arizona

(9:08) lmcclain> For real?? Me too! Bro I hate it here

(9:09) kkogane> lol

(9:09) kkogane> what part are you in?

(9:10) lmcclain> Chandler

(9:11) kkogane> cool, I live in casa grande

(9:12) lmcclain> Wow, that's not even far! Only like 45 minutes

(9:13) lmcclain> That's so crazy hahaha

(9:14) kkogane> Yeah, it is lol. We should definitely meet up if we're that close

(9:16) lmcclain> yeah, I guess so

(9:17) kkogane> Do you want to drive here? Or should I go there?

(9:19) lmcclain> uh maybe you could come here? Idk if my parents would let me go

(9:20) kkogane> Ok, no problem. Just wanna meet up at a library?

(9:21) lmcclain> sure. The Hamilton one is closest to where I live

(9:22) kkogane> Cool. Tomorrow work for you? Maybe at like 3?

(9:24) lmcclain> Um, I actually have something going on from like 2-5

(9:26) kkogane> Ok, nbd. Wanna meet up before or after?

(9:27) lmcclain> Before. Maybe like 11?

(9:28) kkogane> cool, I'll see you tomorrow then.

(9:30) lmcclain> Yeah, see you tomorrow. Good night

(9:31) kkogane> night :)


	4. Chapter 4

Student Discussion Board-- DIRECT MESSAGE

August 27, 10:23 AM

(10:23) kkogane> hey, I just left my apartment. Sorry I'm running a little late, I'll see you soon

(11:14) kkogane> I think I'm here? You said the Hamilton library, right?

(11:21) kkogane> Lance?

(11:22) kkogane> Where are you? Idk what you look like

(11:26) kkogane> Did you sleep in lol? Because I feel that. Just ask my brother

(12:03) kkogane> Um I'm not sure how long I should chill out here... how late do you sleep lol?

(12:21) kkogane> At least it's a library. I've learned a lot about Mothman. Not like I didn't already know way more than I should

(12:47) kkogane> Lance? I'm a little worried. Are you standing me up?

(1:07) kkogane> You have something at 2, right?

(1:19) kkogane> Lance, c'mon. You can't possibly be sleeping. Why are you ignoring me?

(1:32) kkogane> Lance?

(2:03) kkogane> Ok, I get it. Don't worry about it. It's obvious you want nothing to do with me, so I'm just going to finish part 2 on my own once I get back home. I'll send you the attachment once I've finished. Good luck on your date or whatever.

\----

(4:08) kkogane> here's part 2

[ATTACHMENT SENT]

(4:09) kkogane> I'd appreciate an explanation for why I drove 45 minutes to your town only to be stood up and ignored all day. Feel free to talk when you're ready.

\----

AUGUST 27, 6:14 PM

ME> hey hunk, sorry I didn't reply earlier. It's been ok, don't worry about me

HUNK> Hey, I'm glad you answered. Don't feel bad about not answering, I know that you just need some space sometimes. And I WILL worry about you, because I'm your best friend and I love you :)

ME> thanks buddy

HUNK> Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? Sometimes it helps

ME> I think I hurt Keith

HUNK> Hm? Who's Keith?

ME> remember that one guy who I was partnered with for the online class?

HUNK> Yeah, he turned you in to the teacher like a duche.

ME> right. Well we actually kind of got to be friends. I think. But then we agreed to get together to work on the assignment today, and I had another.. fit, so I didn't go. Obviously. Like my parents would have let me go anywhere besides fucking Mrs. Miller's house anyway. But I didn't text him or anything to tell him what happened, cuz I'm running out of excuses and because I'm a fat coward. I'm sick of trying to pull something out of thin air every time something happens and trying to come up with some lame excuse. And he's really good at this, hunk. Like other people will just accept my topic change and move on, but it's like he sees right through me. And I LIKE him. Not like like, but it's still too much. It's dangerous. I just don't know what to do

HUNK> It sounds to me like part of you wants to trust him, and the other part wants to shut him out. I honestly think you need more friends, Lance. Just be honest with him

ME> yeah, but it's so much more complicated than that hunk. What if I get too attached? Idk if I can risk it

HUNK> Bro, you can't live the rest of your life afraid to form relationships. I know it's hard with your family and stuff, but you won't be able to live like a hermit forever.

ME> I'm not a hermit

HUNK> Could have fooled me :)

ME> Shut up lol

ME> I guess you're probably right. I'll talk to him about it. Say sorry and stuff. Maybe come clean? I just don't know if I'm ready for that

HUNK> Whichever you decide on, I'm here to support you man.

ME> Thanks, buddy. I'll have to make this up to you some day

HUNK> I'm counting on it :)

\----

Student Discussion Board-- DIRECT MESSAGE

August 27, 7:12 PM

(7:12) lmcclain> hey

(7:16) kkogane> what the fuck

(7:20) lmcclain> Ok, before you go all righteous anger on me, hear me out. I'm really sorry. I had a reason to not show today, and I just don't feel ready to share the details with you. I didn't reply to you at all because... Well mostly because I was scared. I was trying so hard to come up with some excuse for why I couldn't come, but I just kept coming up empty. I know we aren't like super tight, but I kind of liked what we had going. I'd like to stay friends. And I'm really sorry that I still can't grow a pair and just tell you what's wrong, but I can't. It's... really hard to talk about. So just know that sometimes this kind of thing will happen. And I'm sorry in advance. But I'm going to try to be honest. I get it if you don't want to like be friends or anything with me anymore, but I had to get that off my chest

(7:27) kkogane> damnit Lance I really wanted to be mad at you

(7:28) kkogane> jeez, why do you make this so hard

(7:29) lmcclain> Sorry...?

(7:31) kkogane> Don't apologize. I guess I should have realized that there was something else going on. I forgive you, Lance 

(7:33) lmcclain> Thanks smiley, I appreciate it

(7:34) kkogane> ...you're going to keep that up?

(7:35) lmcclain> Until the day I die ;)

(7:36) kkogane> screw you

(7:37) lmcclain> C'mon smiley, you can't say it hasn't grown on you. At least a little

(7:38) kkogane> definitely not. I'll humor you, tho

(7:39) lmcclain> What a pal

(7:42) kkogane> haha that's me. I'm going to get to bed soon. But seriously, if you want to talk? I'm here

(7:43) lmcclain> Thanks, Keith. I might take you up on it someday :)

(7:44) kkogane> I'll count on it. Night

(7:45) lmcclain> Good night :)


End file.
